How One Little Thing Could Change Everything
by Spazzumtard
Summary: AU. I always felt that McGonagall put her duties as Deputy and Trans.Teacher before being Gryffindor Head. This is an example of what could have happened if another Head decided to pick up the slack with Harry and co in First Year. Many Hints! Read AN.


**A simple oneshot that has a little something for everyone: a fairly good!Snape, hints to a manipulative!Dumbledore, smarter!Harry, etc.**

**Title: How One Little Thing Could Change Everything**

**Pairing: No romance in the story but mentions of Harry/Susan, Ron/Demelza, Hermione/Terry, and onesided Ginny/Harry.**

**Source: I always felt that McGonagall never really did her job as Head of House Gryffindor. She never seemed to listen to them and let her lions handle everything on their own. This is the First Year example of how things could be changed to better assist Harry through his Hogwarts years instead of having multiple deadly experiences each year without having help from those that _should_ be helping him.**

**Also, I always felt that Harry would have a major trust issue with adult figures considering the way he grew up. Throughout the books, I see him giving McGonagall chance after chance after chance and it's not realistic. A child like Harry would give an adult _one_ chance and if let down, never again.**

**So, this is my take on how an adult could take that chance and, for once, earn Harry's support and trust.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you three doing inside?"<em>

_It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books._

"_We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, rather bravely, Harry and Ron thought._

"_See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishing thing to want to do. "Why?"_

_Harry swallowed – now what?_

"_It's sort of secret," he said, but he wished at once he hadn't, because Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared._

"_Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."_

"_He's __**gone**__?__" said Harry frantically. "__**Now**__?__"_

"_Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time—"_

"_But this is important."_

"_Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"_

"_Look," said Harry, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor—it's about the Philosopher's Stone—"_

_Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't pick them up._

"_How do you know—?" she spluttered._

"_Professor, I think—I __**know**__—that Sn—that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."_

_She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion._

"_Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow," she said finally. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."_

"_But Professor—"_

"_Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." (PS16)_

Harry was gob smacked as he watched his Head of House walk away. "She didn't even listen to us!"

Hermione frowned a little, but she couldn't fault her favorite teacher. Instead, she tried to make excuses for her, "Professor McGonagall has a lot of work to do. She probably is too busy to think that what we had to say was more important…?" she finished it as a question, unsure what to think anymore.

"More important than what?"

The trio started and spun around to face the teacher who had seemingly came out of nowhere. Ron's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Professor Sprout?" They had never really seen her inside the castle except for meals.

She smiled at them kindly. "Yes, what were you guys talking about with Professor McGonagall? Maybe I can help where she couldn't?"

Harry looked at Hermione and she looked at Ron. Ron then looked at Harry and gave him a slight nod as if telling him to go ahead, Hufflepuffs are known for their loyalty and fair play—even if they are patsies. Harry took a deep breath and, as the unofficial spokesman, told the Herbology Professor what they had told Professor McGonagall.

Professor Sprout's eyes narrowed in disbelief. "You believe that someone is going to steal the stone tonight?"

The three children nodded enthusiastically.

The squat witch mulled that over before she nodded to herself. She smiled kindly at the children and said, "Well then, we better get the other Heads together to check and see if you're right, shouldn't we?"

The students' eyes widened in hope and followed the Hufflepuff Head to the staffroom. She stuck her head in and called for the only Head she could see. Professor Flitwick came out the doors and looked up at the witch. "What do you need Pomona?" he squeaked.

"We are going to go check on the obstacles," she answered simply. The children looked up at her with confusion, but didn't say anything. "These children have reason to believe that we have been compromised."

Flitwick looked over the faces of the three and nodded his agreement, but he had to ask, "Why didn't you go talk with Professor McGonagall?"

Ron burst out the answer. "We did! But she didn't even listen to us. I doubt she would've believed us even if she had," he said with a frown.

Flitwick's eyes widened in shock that a teacher wouldn't take the time to listen to the students under their charge. He always did when one of his Ravenclaws had a question that needed answering. "Well, let's get started then."

It took them surprisingly quite a long time to find McGonagall. After the tenth time they checked her office in maybe two hours, they caught her there about to leave once again. "Where are you always heading off to?" Professor Sprout asked.

McGonagall looked over at the group and frowned when she saw the golden trio. "I told you three that I would hear no more of this nonsense. I would assume that they talked you two into checking what they think?" she asked the two professors.

Professors Sprout and Flitwick's eyes widened before they looked at each other and nodded. Flitwick turned to the three students. "Let's go get something to eat before we head to the third floor, shall we? We can't very well do our once-over on an empty stomach, can we?"

Harry frowned, but nodded. He'd play along for now.

Once the students and professor had left, Pomona rounded on McGonagall. "We should go into your office for this discussion. Or would you rather we have it out here in the hallway were anyone can hear?"

McGonagall scowled, but agreed and entered her office with Pomona right behind her. As soon as the doors closed and the silencing charms were up, she let it lose. "Alright Pomona, what is going on? Do you really think that someone is going to get through those obstacles and get to the stone?"

Pomona was furious. "No Minerva, I don't. But I do think that these three students would have done anything to try and keep that stone safe to whatever perceived danger they think it's in."

McGonagall's eyes widened at that thought and she had to sit down. "Do you really think that they would have gone after it anyway?"

Pomona softened a little, but anyone could tell she was still mad. "Yes Minerva, I honestly do. The three of them are Gryffindors and, no matter what you want to believe, the house has become more reckless and without thought." McGonagall opened her mouth to object, but Pomona beat her to it. "I know it wasn't like that always—and not when you were a student—but the houses have become diluted over time."

Minerva sighed in reluctant agreement.

Pomona started to smile a little. "It will not take a long time to check the traps, so why not let these children believe that we are there for them to listen whenever they have a problem? It won't cause any harm."

Minerva looked up at her and nodded. Together they walked out of the office and started down the hallway to the Great Hall where Dinner was still being served.

Once everyone had had their dinner, the group of six walked down into the dungeons to get Professor Snape. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all frightened; but with the three professors with them, maybe he wouldn't go after the Stone tonight and by then Dumbledore would be around to keep him from getting it later on.

Flitwick knocked on the door. They waited only ten seconds before the door opened and Snape stepped out. "Yes?" he asked with a sneer in the direction of all four Gryffindors—old and young.

Flitwick frowned up at Snape and, with a voice that held no lenience, said, "We are going to check on the traps on the third floor. You will come, but I will take no care in reproaching you if insults are thrown." He glanced at McGonagall. "That goes for you as well."

The Trio of students were stunned when the two masters of their professions cowed under the intense gaze of the tine Charms Professor. They looked up at Professor Sprout in question. She grinned in an almost sinister way. "Professor Flitwick was a Dueling Champion back in the day as well as a Charms Master. He can be quite frightening when he wants to be."

The two rivaling Heads scowled, making them look very similar while Professor Flitwick sent a wink towards the trio.

When they reached the door separating them from Fluffy, Professor Sprout asked the children, "You told me that Hagrid let slip to someone how to get past Fluffy. What was it?"

Hermione jumped to answer, always trying to please teachers. "He said that if you just play him some music then he would go right to sleep."

Pomona turned to Minerva and asked her to transfigure a small organ of some kind. Once that was completed, Professor Flitwick charmed it to be light as a feather and to play music continually until he cancels the charm.

McGonagall started to perform a complex unlocking charm when Harry said, "But we only had to use Alohomora to open the door earlier."

All four professors gaped at him. "That can't be right." McGonagall said.

"I performed the locking charm myself," Flitwick continued. "There is no way a simple Alohomora could break it."

Snape frowned at the group, then turned to the door. After a moments pause, he prodded the door and said, "_Alohomora_."

Anyone within ten meters would have been able to hear the lock click from the stunned silence that surrounded the group. All four professors looked at each other in fear—what other differences had been made that they didn't know about?

Fluffy was already snoring when they entered the room. At first they thought that he had heard the organ, but that wasn't correct. At his feet was a small harp playing a soft lullaby. The Golden Trio stared at it then looked at Snape in wonderment. Could they have been wrong? Could Snape not be after the stone? But if it wasn't him, who was?

McGonagall gasped loudly when she caught sight of the harp. She turned and knelt down in front of the students. "I am so sorry I didn't believe you. I should have listened. But now you three must stay out here in the hallway. If someone has come for the stone, it will be far too dangerous for you three to be down there with us."

Harry wanted to object, but he had fulfilled his mission—someone who could take care of things easier then him was going to protect the stone. "Should I send an owl to Professor Dumbledore to let him know?"

McGonagall was about to say yes, when Flitwick beat her to it by forming of a Patronus. He whispered something to the silver badger who then faded into a pure silver wisp and shot out through the window nearby. The tiny Charms Professor grinned up at McGonagall. "Contacting Dumbledore is taken care of." He turned to the three students. "The Patronus should get there long before an owl would. It might be helpful for you three to fetch Madam Pomfrey. Just in case."

The three nodded and started down the hall. The four professors squared their shoulders and walked into the room. Once the organ was set up (they didn't want to worry about the harp losing it's magic while they were still down there) and the trap door was open, Flitwick sent a light down to see if the Mimbulus Mimbletonia and the Venomous Tentacula were still there. When the light hit the plant, Pomona gasped. "It's Devil's Snare. That wouldn't hold off a First Year, let alone an experienced witch or wizard. I just recently taught that in my classes."

A simple _Incendio_ took care of the devil's snare and Flitwick levitated each professor down through the trap door. When they opened the door to the next room. Flitwick almost fell to the floor in relief. "This is the same. Only I have the password to go through the door and Professor Dumbledore has the only—" He was stunned into silence when a certain key flew in front of his face. "Key?" he finished with a squeak. When he saw the brooms in the corner, his cheeks turned red in frustration. "There shouldn't be any brooms here, let alone that key. I gave that key to Dumbledore for safe keeping!"

The four didn't bother with staying in that room for very long. Once they saw that a wing was bent on that key, Flitwick marched to the door and murmured something in Gobbledygook. The door instantly opened and the keys flew higher so that they wouldn't get stuck in the other professor's hair.

As soon as that door closed, Minerva cautioned them to stay behind her. "I set these statues to transfigure into change into lions if my magic wasn't in the air beforehand." She sent a simple Lumos into the room, but it soon fizzled out. Minerva was confused. The magic in the ball of light should have split and entered into the statues. She stepped forward onto the chessboard and almost screamed in irritation. "Someone has changed this so you must play across. Where is the transfiguration?"

Without missing a beat, Snape walked forward and blasted each of the white statues with a blasting curse, destroying the chess pieces so they could get by. Pomona put a hand on Minerva's shoulder—trust the battle-hardened woman to fall apart over something like this.

Before Snape opened the next door, he warned them, "This one should be my obstacle. Fire will form in the doorways soon after the first person enters, so we should all go in at once." They all crowded around the door and as soon as it swung open, they jumped into the room as one.

And then they all started gagging at the smell. Snape looked around with tears in his eyes. "This isn't my room."

A troll lay on the ground not far away with a cut along its throat and a large piece of wood sticking out of its chest. They all looked at each other and ran to the next door. Once again, they all jumped through as one in case this was Snape's room.

As soon as the flames formed to block the doorways, they all took deep breaths to clear out that stench from their lungs. "What the bloody hell was that?" the usually mild-mannered Herbology professor shouted, looking at the flames behind them.

"Whatever that was, we need to remember Bubble-Head charms when we go back." Snape muttered.

Minerva looked over the room filled with vials. "You mean if we go back. Besides all of our obstacles having been changed, that troll was **dead**. Someone is through that door, and I'm guessing they're dangerous."

The other three had to agree with her. Minerva shook her head to clear those thoughts from her mind. "Whatever is through that door, we will face head-on."

Flitwick nodded. "That's right. This is a school—we should have pushed harder against Albus putting the stone here."

Pomona readied her wand. "We will protect our students, no matter what."

While the other professor's were speaking, Snape was looking around the room. He noticed that there were two vials that he had never put there as well as a note sitting on the counter. He picked it up and read it before swearing profusely.

The other teachers looked at him. "What has changed?" Flitwick asked, knowing something had to be different.

"Someone has created a potion that will let them go through the black flames, and another will let them go back through the purple ones. I never made these potions—only poisons. I never made this note either."

"How do we get though the black fire?" Minerva asked.

Snape took a vial out of his left pocket. "This will make you immune to the black fire and this," he took another from his right pocket, "will take you back though the purple."

He passed around the first vial and, once everyone had taken a sip, they walked though the fire. They were shocked to see the turban clad professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts standing in front of a mirror.

Before anyone could say anything, Quirrell spun around and shot stunners at the other professors. Snape fell to the stunner—he wasn't expecting it—while the others hid behind pillars. A high-pitched laughter filled the room. "I know you're there. You can't hide from me forever!"

A blasting curse hit the pillar that Pomona was hiding behind, burying her under a mountain of stone. Minerva shot a quick monitoring charm at the stone and was relieved when a heartbeat came back to her. Pomona was alive—for now.

Flitwick looked at Minerva and motioned with his eyes. If she could distract him, Flitwick would be able to take him down. Minerva nodded and stepped forward. "Quirrell, what are you doing?"

The DADA professor laughed once again. "I am doing the Dark Lord's will!" He shot spell after spell at Minerva, who dodged as well as she could—but she was getting on in her years. She couldn't keep this up forever.

She also didn't notice that Quirrell was making her move closer and closer to the mirror. She stumbled over a loose stone and fell to the ground. Quirrel stopped his spells and waited. Minerva began to get back up, but was caught looking at the Mirror of Erised.

A young girl smiled back at her. She held out her hand, asking her if she needed assistance. Minerva's eyes filled with tears when the hand pulled back and went into the young redhead's pocket. The older woman could almost hear the child's accented voice in her head. 'Mam? Are you alrigh'? I got a present for yeh. I hope yeh like et—I looked everywhere for et.'

Minerva looked at the hand of her child—Heather. A small stone was there. She reached out and touched it. Heather beamed brightly at her mother before the world crashed around her. Minerva fell backwards—away from the mirror as it exploded. High-pitched laughter brought her back to the present and she looked up at the crazed face of Professor Quirrell.

"I thank you for retrieving the stone—something I couldn't do myself." He reached down and took something from her hand. The stone that Heather had given her—no! It the stone the mirror was protecting! The Philosopher's Stone! And she had just given it to this crazy follower of You-Know-Who!

A red light was all she knew after that.

Once Minerva went down, Filius started sending everything he had at the younger professor. They exchanged many spells, but one lucky shot saw the small Charms Master fall to the ground.

Quirrell shouted in joy and started off to the black flames blocking the exit. A small vial at the foot of his old follower caught his attention. It was the same potion that he took to get through the black flames in the first place. He grinned. 'Thank you Severus, you have given me my escape.'

* * *

><p>Harry was following along with Hermione and Ron, heading to the Infirmary when he stopped. "You guys go on ahead," he told his friends. "I'll stay here in case anyone needs help."<p>

Hermione was going to protest, but Ron nodded and pulled her along with him. Harry could hear her displeasure as they continued down the hall. "He shouldn't be here by himself—the professors told us to get Madame Pomfrey!"

Harry stood outside the door and waited a good ten minutes or so. He was almost surprised that Hermione and Ron weren't back yet with Madame Pomfrey, but he didn't think much of it.

He heard the door handle creak and looked up to see Professor Quirrell step out of the room. "Professor?" Harry asked without thinking. "When did you get here?"

Quirrell looked at Harry for a moment, surprised to see him. Faintly, Harry could hear someone saying, "Ignore him! We have the stone, we will kill him later when I have my body once again!"

That was enough for Harry to know that this man was not a good man. Quirrell stalked towards him to push him out of his way so he could continue his retreat, but Harry grabbed his hand. "You're not leaving with that stone!" the boy cried.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air and screams came from both Quirrell's face and his turban. Harry's scar burned a lot, but he didn't let go. Instead, he reached with his free hand and grabbed Quirrell's face.

The screams got louder and louder until everything was suddenly cut off. As the burned body of Quirrell fell to the ground, a black wisp of smoke headed for a weakened Harry. A bright light that blocked the child from the demon was the last thing that Harry knew.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up again in the Hospital wing. Snape had awoken from his stun and renervated Minerva. Together, they dug out Pomona who wasn't as bad as you would think, being buried under a pile of rock; and carried her and Professor Flitwick to the hospital wing. Once they were checked over and made right, Minerva, Pomona, and Filius started in on Dumbledore. They were furious with Albus for baiting Voldemort in a school full of children. Snape never really said anything to anyone—still sore over the fact he was taken out before the battle even began.<p>

Harry began to trust Professors Sprout and Flitwick before even his own Head of House and received tutoring in dueling from Professor Flitwick. He started to get better at Potions with the lessons from Professor Sprout, and when the time came for OWLs, Professors Flitwick and Sprout learned of the blood quills used by Umbridge and refused to let her oversee any detentions alone ever again.

Harry defeated Voldemort in the Battle at the Ministry and never learned of the prophecy, Sirius lived to see his name cleared, and Dumbledore lost his position at Hogwarts soon after the Dark Lord's downfall. He was kept as a member of the Wizengamot though. Flitwick became Headmaster with Minerva as Deputy and Professor Sprout started a counseling service for the students. After Dumbledore left Hogwarts, the houses slowly but surely began to return to their former glory.

Many years after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry became a widely known Dueling Champion before settling down in England with his wife, Susan Bones, and became the Head of the DMLE while she worked as a Healer in St. Mungo's.

Ron became the keeper of the Chudley Cannons before retiring from professional quidditch and later became their coach. Under his direction, the Chudley Cannons became the best Quidditch team in Europe. After becoming coach, he married Demelza Robins—a chaser for the Ballycastle Bats. To this day, they still fight over which team is better—but they still cheer for both (as long as they aren't playing at the same time).

After graduating, Hermione didn't want to give up learning so she worked hard to enter into a Muggle University and later became a doctor. She became known as the 'doctor who could fix almost anything' as she subtly integrated her knowledge of medicine with her knowledge of magic. She never married, but she has been in a serious relationship with Terry Boot for the last 5 years.

Ginny played for the Holyhead Harpies, but she never really got over her crush on Harry. Susan and Ginny are **not** friends, but they will tolerate each other for a short amount of time at the get-togethers at the Burrow. Ginny never married—always believing that Harry would someday come to his senses and see she was the one for him.


End file.
